Edh
A planet residing in the oft untraveled Dragontooth Nebula, Edh is part of a binary system involving it's moon, Vaehk. A mountain perpetually shrouded in a warp storm, only one group has been seen entering and subsequently leaving said area unscatched, those being traveling Q'Sal Magi. What relation they have to the planet or whatever lives upon it's surface is unknown to all but the Q'Sal and whatever happens to walk upon that surface. One which is permanently shielded from the God-Emperor's guiding light. History Primal Beginnings Before the advent of the Uyilk species, Edh was a simple unknown world teeming with wildlife. It's mountainous landscape and two season climate a harsh but livable environment. Most of the native fauna there simple beasts, a few showing intelligence but one in particular, the primordial Uyilk species, showing signs of cogniscient thinking and the reaching of a collective hive mind. The Hand of Fate Tzeentch himself happened to take note of this peculiar species, their already basic and very primitive psychic abilities as well as the presence of a hive mind sparked something in the Architecht of Fate's unknowable mind. Using the soul of one of his formerly mortal followers, one which was sacrificed unto him, Tzeentch twisted and warped the unfortunate being before shattering said soul partially. Once this was accomplished each partial shard was "tucked" into the individual Uyilk, giving them sentience and thus the ability to properly use psychic energy. However Tzeentch's plans are never concluded or arguably even have an end, leading to the regular guidance and interferance of Tzeentch in the young species' life. Another, more notable side-effect of this event however was the forming of the warp storm which shrouded both Edh and Vaehk, the veil between both realms thinned out by Tzeentch's "bridging" as it were via the soul of one of his own servants. The agonized writhings of such an entity enough to cause the ripplings and eventual outbursts that soon shrouded the binary system in a perpetually violent storm and almost blocking it off from the material universe completely. Ecosystem Daemons Upon Edh's surface, thanks to the thinned barrier between the Immaterium and realspace, hordes of lesser daemons roam the rocky surface and corrupt if not outright kill what remaining wildlife is left. Consisting largely of both Pink and Blue horrors, Screamers, and Flamers of Tzeentch, the daemonic entities leave the dominant species of Edh alone. Largely due to their ties with the Architect of fate himself and the resulting pseudo servitude the daemons exhibit when around any individual Uyilk. The Guardian's Eye The only thing influencing the already unstable weather patterns and seasonal rotation is Edh's moon, Vaehk. Roughly one sixth of Edh's size, this smaller, jagged and barren asteriod effectively stays perfectly still as Edh rotates in place. Likely an effect of the Warp Storm surrounding the two, though the full effects of such a storm are barely known at best. After all what little of the planet has been seen shows anything varying from no change at all to a landscape which flucuates through various time periods of both Edh's life cycle as well as Vaehk's. Geography Little is known about the actual landscape of the planet as the Uyilk themselves only occupy roughly 20% of the surface. The mountains they dwell in being extremely abundant in resources and almost packed solid with sapphire, a mineral both valuable as a gemstone and having plenty of energy conducting and protective qualities when melded with plasteel as a structure strengthener. Category:Worlds